


When Nothing Else Matters Anymore

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Anal Sex, End of the World, Enemies to Lovers, Everybody Dies, Ficlet, Gay Sex, Hopeful Ending, M/M, dramatic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: What do L and Light do when, while at the height of the Kira investigation and literally at each others throats, they learn the world is ending?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	When Nothing Else Matters Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I Felt like being dramatic today. Okay fine, that's everyday.

_Fuck it,_ Light thought. _I'm just going to strangle him to death._ As Light’s fingers firmly wrapped around the detectives throat, he grinned like the devil, a wicked laugh building in his gut. 

L's eyes widened as he choked and sputtered, gasping for air. He grabbed Light’s wrists and jerked hard against them, but Light didn't budge. His fingers curled around the handcuff on Light's wrist and he momentarily considered using the chain between them to beat Light off of him. L's eyes darted across the room, and while he knew he wasn't the task force favorite, he did think they'd at least _say something._ Even Souichiro ignored them, entranced by what unfolded on the television screen before them. 

A tea cup could be heard shattering against the hard floor as Watari dropped it and gasped. L's grip loosened on Light's arms but he didn't lose consciousness. Instead, he simply pointed behind Light in the direction of the television. 

“Huh?” It was then that Light’s grip loosened, and he turned to the TV behind him. Letting go of L completely, he along with the others paid L no mind as he fell to the floor coughing and gagging, gasping for breath. 

“We are getting word that the meteor is twice the size of Earth’s moon. I am Nathan Morris, and I'll be with you to the end. My colleagues have all been dismissed to be with their families, but I have chosen to continue to broadcast. This is the end of the world as we know it.” 

“WHAT?!” Light’s mind raced. This had to be a joke. A prank. It couldn't be real. He didn't realize he was shaking until a hand rested on his shoulder. 

“I feel as though every reason I had to hate you has suddenly vanished,” L said, a look in his eyes Light could not distinguish. 

Light opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He found himself wailing, unable to stop his sobs while collapsed in the arms of the man he'd considered his worst enemy until this very moment. Nobody gave the two more than a passing glance, not even Aizawa spoke a word. Stranger things were happening; falling apart in the arms of your enemy seemed somewhat normal given the circumstances. 

“I'm going home,” Aizawa said as he grabbed up his car keys. “It's been an honor knowing you all.” 

“Same, man,” a teary eyed Matsuda said. 

The team said their goodbyes to each other one by one. Souichiro didn't want to leave without his son. “You can't stay here! What about your family?” Light’s father was incredulous. He couldn't believe Light wanted to remain with L in his last hours of life. 

“This is my time, and I'll spend it how I want, dad. I love you and mom and Sayu. Please tell them for me when you get home.” Light’s face was red and swollen from crying, but his eyes were finally dry as he found his resolve. “I have spent so much of my time and energy hating the one man who deserves my respect more than anyone else in the world. I intend to do everything I can to make that right before I die.” 

Souichiro was solemn as he closed his eyes and nodded slowly in understanding. Who wouldn't want a chance to resolve the grievances against them before they died? He hugged his son tight and held back his own tears. “I love you, son.” 

“I love you too, dad.” 

Souichiro shook L and Watari’s hands before leaving. Once he was gone, L turned to Watari and bowed deeply. “I'm sorry we never made it back to England.” 

Watari surprised the lowly detective with a sudden firm and fatherly hug. L shuddered as he tried to keep his emotions in check. “It's been an honor working with you, knowing you, raising you.” 

Light was speechless. He hadn’t realized Watari was more than a handler. So much more. _He's his father, holy shit._ Not wanting to interrupt the moment, Light didn't even so much as jingle the chain between them as L said his final goodbye to Watari. Light’s chest tightened as the emotional scene unfolded before him, and he wondered if he'd not noticed the love between them before because of his hate for the detective. _How foolish I've been._

Finally, Watari turned to Light and bowed. Light bowed back deeply and with that, the old man left to go video chat his family back in England. They wouldn't be seeing him again, they knew, so they watched until the last tuft of white hair disappeared behind closed doors. 

“I want to show you something,” Light said as he turned to look at L who simply looked down. 

“Alright,” L mumbled without looking up. 

The silence between them seemed greater than the rattle of their chain as they made their way outside. “Where are we going?” L finally asked. 

“I'll tell you once we're in the car. Mind if I drive?” 

“Not at all.” 

L got in on the driver's side and crawled across the seat to the passenger side. Light rolled his eyes as he slid into his seat. “Why don't you just unchain us?” 

L looked a bit sheepish. “I'm afraid if I do, you'll run away and I'll have to die alone.” 

The amused look now dropped from Light’s face and he took a chance, grabbing L's cuffed hand with his and holding it. “Where would I go?” 

Surprised, L stared at their joined hands, seemingly fascinated. Finally, he spoke. “As far as you can get from me, I would imagine.” 

Light shook his head, a slight laugh escaping him. “You really don't get it, do you?” 

“Get what?” 

Light lost his nerve but kept holding L's hand. “Nevermind. If keeping the chain on makes you feel better then we'll keep it on.” With that, Light put the car in drive and tore down the empty streets. 

It was bizarre. The entire city looked like a ghost town. Everyone who needed to go home already had. There were no riots, no looters. What was the point? It meant they made good time, and soon enough they were trading city scapes for rolling pasture and an apple orchard. 

“Where are we?” L asked despite knowing exactly where they were. 

“The place I hid my biggest secret. Come on.” Light opened the door to get out but L stopped him. 

“Hold on.” L took out a key and unlocked their wrists, freeing them. 

Light rubbed his red, raw wrist and stood there a moment, lost in thought. L got out of the car and approached him. With a smile, Light took L's hand again and said, “See, I told you I wouldn't run away.” 

“I see,” L mumbled, staring once again at their joined hands. He'd never held someone’s hand before. Not like this. It felt strange to him, but somehow comforting. 

Light walked them into the orchard toward the forest which lined its boarder. It was stunning, and many of the trees had fully bloomed with stunning white and pink blossoms. A gentle breeze caused the petals to dance across their path and land in their hair. It was hard to believe this would all be ash soon. 

Once in the forest, they walked until Light saw a particular tree. Without explanation, he got on his knees and began digging up the Earth. L simply stood by and watched, figuring he'd understand soon enough. It didn't take long for Light to dig up a box. The metal felt cold from being in the ground, and Light lifted it out and set it beside the hole he’d just dug. Looking up at L, he said, “Sit with me.” L squatted next to him, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip as he watched Light open the lid. “As you know, I used the Death Note to kill people. This is the original. Ryuk is the Shinigammi attached to it.” 

“So there _are_ two.” 

“Yes.” Light took the book in his hands. “I'm not sorry for what I did. I can't regret anything that brought me to you.” 

“Even the end of the world?” 

“Even that.” 

L touched the Notebook and Ryuk appeared in all his wretched glory, laughing and bitching about apples and whatnot. L was less than impressed, having already been introduced to one Shinigammi. “Why are we here? There's already one Notebook back at HQ. Why do we need this one?” 

“Because it's yours now, L. If you write even just one name in it, you'll be a Shinigammi with me after you die. We can be together. Forever.” Light blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I guess it's rather presumptuous of me to assume you want that.” 

“Presumptuous, yes,” L mused as he thumbed through the pages. “Wrong, no.” 

Light beamed. So L _did_ want to be with him! Light had the foresight to at least bring a pen and so handed it to L. Long, white fingers held it delicately, almost as though he were repulsed by the writing utensil. Holding the Notebook up so Light couldn't see what he wrote, he scribbled something quickly before slamming it shut. L set the book back on the ground and stared at Light. “Now what?” 

Light shrugged. “We still have a few hours before the end of the world. Why don't we… go somewhere… private?” 

L raised an eyebrow. “In case you've forgotten, we’re in a pretty private setting already.” 

_Yeah, but I don't want to fuck you on the forest floor._ Light sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Will you please excuse us, Ryuk?” 

“Sure thing, Light-o!” Ryuk said with a knowing laugh as he shot into the sky. He knew Light well enough to not ask questions. That oblivious detective friend of his, however, would need neon signs to point him in the right direction. _Good luck with that, kid._

Once Ryuk was out of the way, Light crawled over to L until they were mere inches apart. Light lifted a dirty hand and touched it lightly against pale skin. L seemed entranced and unable to move. With nothing to lose and everything to gain, Light leaned in and pressed their mouths together. He wasn't surprised by the taste of sugar and strawberries, but he was surprised when L didn't pull away and instead pressed _in._

When the kiss ended, Light cocked a smug smile to notice a certain tightness in the detectives pants. “Unless you're open to getting naked in the forest, I suggest we return to HQ and take this to your bedroom.” 

L gulped. For a detective he sure could be dense sometimes and he knew it. L immediately stood, dusted himself off, and started heading back toward the orchard. Light laughed to himself as L attempted to adjust himself in his pants and awkwardly make his way back to the car. _I suppose_ _he's_ _opting for the bedroom._

The fear of dying seemed to somehow pale in comparison to the realization that they desperately wanted each other. All of their fights and arguments were clearly sexual frustration. Their opposition was man-made. Now that everything was ending, Kira didn't matter. Being the world's greatest detective didn't matter. Justice didn't matter. 

Before following after L, Light’s curiosity claimed him and he opened the Death Note to read what L had written. _L_ _Lawliet_ _dies_ _comfortably in the arms of the one he loves exactly one minute before the asteroid hits the planet and destroys everything._ Light’s eyes widened. Did L mean _him?_ It had to be him, right? “Ryuk, please write my name down after he dies. I know you don't owe me anything but please… please do that for me.” 

Not wanting to be left too far behind, Light dropped the Notebook and chased after L. He smiled to see flower petals like snow caught in the detectives hair. The man was a mess. A glorious, stunning, relentless mess and Light loved him. He'd always loved him. Things got fucked up for a while with Kira and the investigation but at the end of it all Light felt he was finally returning to the only thing he ever truly cared about. “Wait for me!” 

It wasn't often that L smiled, but he did when he stopped and turned to watch Light run after him. The sight was almost heart stopping. That smile was for _him,_ Light knew. Every smile L had from now until he died would be just for him. He was out of breath by the time he reached L, and this time it was L that twined their fingers and planted a kiss on Light's mouth. 

***

Once back at HQ, it felt like it took forever to climb the stairs to L's bedroom. It was the same one they'd shared for many nights, sleeping back to back, not realizing their true feelings for each other. There wasn't time for regret, but Light felt the pinch of it in his stomach as he realized that he could've had L every night if he hadn't been such a foolish bastard. 

His thoughts were turned back to the present as L locked the door, dimmed the lights, and began undressing before him. “Well?” L said as he dropped his shirt you the floor. 

“Oh, right.” Light blushed a bit as he pulled his own shirt overhead. 

Still in his boxers which were tented by his erection, L stopped to admire Light’s physique. Hungrily, he licked his lips and stepped closer, touching Light’s body in a way he never dared before to do. Long fingers slid down firm pectorals and L thought he would've liked to get to know this body better had he any time. _We've got a little over two hours._

Lastly, they rid their bodies of their boxers and stood in awe of each other. Hands roamed soft skin as mouths collided and erections touched. It was foreign and yet so familiar to them both. They didn't have to admit their inexperience to each other; it was obvious. Neither cared, however. They just wanted to feel and love and forget the world. Let it all burn down around them. Nothing mattered but this, and slowly they realized that nothing ever had. 

“I'm sorry,” Light whispered when his hips bucked a little too hard and L grimaced in pain when they finally moved onto the bed. They had done their best to prep, and they both wished they'd known how to do this better. 

“I'm alright,” L said, fingers softly stroking auburn hair. “Just go slow. I can take it.” 

Light kissed that sweet, lying mouth and tried again. This time he was slower, this time he was successful. L shivered as Light moved in and out, the pleasure between them indescribable. “L! Ah! Oh, your body is like heaven.” 

L wrapped his arms around Light’s back and buried his face in Light's shoulder. He hoped the pain would subside because this certainly was _not_ heaven for him. As he breathed and focused on relaxing, he found it began to feel better. When Light grazed his prostate, that's when he thought he saw heaven. “Keep doing that and I'll certainly find heaven myself!” 

Light giggled and adjusted his position, studying L's face and body and how he reacted. It became clear quite quickly when he found the prostate. With a smug look of determination and the willpower of a God, Light abused that spot until L was coming between them, mouth agape, hair sweaty and matted, the most beautiful sight Light had ever laid eyes on. 

It wasn't long before Light followed suit, biting down on L's neck as he exploded within him. L yelped and Light screamed and for a moment they lay stuck together in their mess, unwilling to separate. Light found he couldn’t stop kissing L, couldn’t pry himself away to go clean up. Tears escaped his closing eyes as the weight of everything overwhelmed him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

L thumbed away a tear from Light’s face and laughed under his breath. “I thought you didn’t regret anything that brought us together?” 

“I regret anything that hurt you.” 

“Oh.” L looked to the side before locking eyes with Light again. “I’m sorry too.” 

They made love as many times as time allowed. What once seemed so plentiful was quickly becoming the most sacred of resources. It wasn’t renewable and it couldn’t be recreated. Once it was gone, that was it. Light held L in his arms, aching, sore, and exhausted. “I love you,” Light whispered onto snowy skin. 

“I love you too.” _You’re the first person I’ve ever loved. The only person I ever will._

“It’s nearly time,” Light whispered, choking up and losing any ability to hold back his tears. 

“I know,” L said, a gentle finger gracing Light’s face one last time. L breathed out and slowly his eyes closed, the wisp of a smile still on his face even after he stopped breathing. 

Light kissed L’s forehead as he quietly wept. _Only 40 seconds left for me but it feels like forty seconds of torture._

_30..._

_20..._

_10..._

_5..._

Light’s eyes closed but his grip on L never loosened. Soon their bodies would be ash. Soon, there would be nothing to remember them by. None of that mattered, however. Somewhere in another world they would awaken and find each other once again. This time there would be no end. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, say so! I love to hear back from readers.


End file.
